Conventionally, a game caller having a pair of spaced-apart diaphragms has been used for insertion into a user's mouth to generate sounds of wild game, such as wild turkeys. Such a caller is typically constructed of a pair of diaphragms supported in a spaced-apart relationship by a bendable frame, usually made of aluminium, and held together by an outer sheet-like casing sheet. The caller is used by fitting it against the roof of the user's mouth where exhausted pulmonary air vibrates the diaphragms.
One of the problems with dual-diaphragm callers is that when the caller is not in use, its latex diaphragms have a tendency to adhere to each other after exposure to saliva and continued use, rendering the caller unusable. This problem is especially acute in game callers having slits or even a flap cut into one of the diaphragms. Typically, the flap or the slit portion of the diaphragm is under less tension than the remainder of the diaphragm and is therefore free to sag into contact with the other diaphragm when the caller is not in use. Hunters have tried to keep the diaphragms separated by a variety of improvised methods, for instance, by inserting toothpicks or paperclips between the diaphragms. However, such measures suffer from at least two drawbacks. First, the sharp points or edges of the makeshift inserts such as toothpicks tend to tear the rather delicate latex diaphragms, thereby damaging the caller. Second, inserts such as toothpicks are not properly dimensioned or configured to completely separate the two diaphragms at all possible points of contact, in which case the diaphragms tend to partially adhere to each other, thereby decreasing the efficacy of the caller or even rendering it unusable.